Blood Rose
by SakuraHarunoAndSasukeUchiha
Summary: Sasuke returns to Konoha to find Gaara and Sakura have become really close. Will he try to break their friendship so they dont realize they might just love each other?Or will Sasuke leave them alone and let them find out.Will he agree with them?Find out!
1. Sasuke Returns

Blood Rose

_'A pink haired medic kunoichi jumped in front of an injured raven haired boy. A sound ninja was approaching fast and the girl didn't have time to heal the boy. She fell to the ground and started sobbing into her hands. She couldn't do anything to help save this boy now that her own life was coming to an end. When the girl looked up from her hands, the sound ninja was just about to stike a sword through this girls heart...'_

Sakura sat up in bed, drenched with sweat and screaming. She had _that_ dream again. Lately Sakura had been having the same dream over and over again. She looked at the table beside her bed and picked up her old team's photo. Ever since Sasuke had left thing hadn't been the same. And it was around the time Sasuke left that her dream's started up.

"It was just a coincedence..." Sakura told herself like many times before.

She layed back thinking about Sasuke. She wondered how he was doing. How she would act if he ever came back to the village. She soon fell asleep.

When Sakura woke up that morning, it was to a loud knocking at her door and one of her friends calling her name. It was Naruto saying something about Sasuke. She couldn't understand a word he was saying. So when she got out of bed and stumbled to the front door, she had to shout over whatever he was saying.

"Naruto!Be quiet and I'll get dressed and meet you out there kay?" she shouted.

"Okay" Naruto said shutting up.

Sakura walked back to her bedroom in her 2 bedroom apartment. Up until a few months ago her mother was living with her. But then she died. Sakura kept the roomy apartment even though everyone figured she should move out and sell it. As she dressed slowly she looked out the window and thought she saw Sasuke sitting at Ichiraku Ramen. She looked around her room and finished getting dressed. When she left her apartment Naruto started shouting at her.

"Naruto shut up will you? Im not very happy right now cause I just thought I saw Sasuke sitting at Ichiraku Ramen but it was only a hallucination!" Sakura said.

"Thats just it! Sasuke's really here! He woke me up and bought me Ramen and asked to see you!" Naruto shouted.

"No he isn't Naruto!" Sakura argued.

"Fine I'll take you to him!" Naruto argued back pulling Sakura by the hand to Ichiraku Ramen.

Sakura gasped when she saw Sasuke, her old crush, just sitting there like he hadn't been gone for 3 years. She had an urge to run up to him and hug him but she was determined to act grown up about this. When Sasuke turned his head towards Sakura, she gasped. His face was everything she remembered and more, but something was wrong. She was suddenly upset and mad. Sasuke walked up to her.

"Hello Sakura-chan" he spoke slowly.

"..." Sakura said nothing as she put her head down and let a few tears free. Suddenely she slapped his face.

"Why did you dissapear for 3 years?! Why? Did you not care that it hurt me inside?!Well guess what! I dont care anymore!Not about you, not about your past, not that you an avenger, not even if you die!" Sakura shouted punching him and sending him flying.

Something came out of his pocket. A single rose that said "For my only love, SAKURA; From SASUKE". She caught it and dropped it instantly. She had noticed Garra at the village gates and ran towards him. She flew into his arms and cried on his shoulder. Sasuke looked at Naruto questioningly.

"Their really close. Garra's like Sakura's older brother...but he's closer to her then that. She tells him whenever she's upset and he's there for her. He lets her cry on his shoulder like that" Naruto explained.

"When did this happen?" Sasuke asked.

"Shortly after you left" Naruto said.

Garra walked up to Naruto and Sasuke. He smiled at Naruto but glared at Sasuke. This boy to him was a waste of time. Sasuke to Garra was like enemy ninja's. If Garra could he'd kill Sasuke right now, but he didn't because of Sakura.

"Well Uchiha...I see your back..." Garra said coldly spitting at Sasuke.


	2. The power of friendship

Disclaimer-I do NOT own Naruto.

Sorry that this chapter's so short its just that I have homework I need to get done and I dont have much time to type this chapter

Chapter 2

"Why dont you leave Sakura-chan alone yѯu monster?" Sasѵke spat back at Gaara.

"You have no right to call her Sakura-chan you low life" Gaara spat coldly.

"I do have a right to call her Sakura-chan. She's my old teamate" Sasuke told Gaara.

"Well not anymore. And why do you think you can just waltz back into her life and expect her to love you? Well she doesnt love you!" Gaara said on the verge of shouting.

"How would you know?! You still have feelings for me right Sakura-chan?" Sasuke asked almost sounding desperate.

"No... Gaara's right Sasuke... I dont love you anymore" Sakura said hugging Gaara.

Suddenely something donned on Sasuke. Sakura and Gaara were _too _close to have the relationship Naruto was talking about earlier. The two were too close for his likings.

'These two must be in love...but I dont think they realize it yet. I still have a chance...but I have to break these two apart' Sasuke thought to himself.

"Well monster...I see that you two are close...like brother and sister I would say...but I wont rest until Sakura's mine!" Sasuke bellowed.

'What's Sasuke's problem? Is there a 50 foot pole shoved up his ass?' Inner Sakura shouted.

"Sasuke! Your back!" Squeeled Ino.

"Ino!" Sakura said looking Ino right in the face.

"Sakura whats wrong?" Ino asked concerned. Ino knew Sakura never hugged Gaara the way she was now, arms tight with her face buried in his chest, unless something was wrong.

"Sasuke... he expects me to have kept my feelings for him... but after all the time he's been gone... I realized that he just like to see me upset. He was using me, giving me hope almost but not anymore. I decided a while ago I dont need anymore crushes" Sakura said on the verge of tears.

"Oh Sakura!Thats terrible! Sasuke how can you be so cruel?! Hoping to give her hope that you love her? Thats just cruel! Come here Sakura... are you sure you dont want anymore crushes? They can be good" Ino said as Sakura went over towards Ino.

"Yea I'm sure Ino" Sakura said hugging Ino.

"Woa... those two friends? When did this happen?" Sasuke asked surprised.

"While you were with Orochimaru, Uchiha" Gaara said poisenously.

"Im out... but this is the end you monster! You manipulated my Sakura and I wont stand for that!" Sasuke spat at Gaara.

As Sasuke walked away Hinata and Tenten walked up to the group. Tenten was wearing her hair down for a change and Hinata's hair, now long from letting it grow in hopes of Naruto finally noticing her, had her hair up in a high pony tail.

"Whats his problem?" Tenten asked not realizing that it was Sasuke, the one who had been gone for 3 years.

"Tenten... t-thats Sasuke s-san" Hinata stuttered.

"Sasuke?!He's back!?" Tenten almost shouted.

"Yea... and he expected Sakura-chan here to still have feelings for him..." Ino said sadly, rubbing Sakura's head.

"Lets go" Naruto told Gaara quietly.

"Yea...lets leave these girls to do their favorite thing..." Gaara said quietly back.

"You need to get your mind off things Sakura... time to go..." Tenten said pausing at the end.

"Shopping!" Ino,Hinata and Tenten shouted.


	3. Shopping and Boyfriends What Next!

Disclaimer-I do NOT own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto does.

**Chapter 3-Shopping and Boyfriends?What Next?!**

As Sakura,Hinata,Tenten and Ino walked to the mall they ran into Temari. Temari had become good friends with Sakura,Ino,Hinata and Tenten since she moved to Konoha with Kankuro and Gaara.So when Temari saw Sakura looking so down and Ino embracing her, she just had to talk to the group. But she didn't like what she found out. As the group finished filling her in Temari noticed Sasuke out of the corner of her eye and glared at him without anyone noticing to much.

"And so Sasuke expects Sakura to just love him again" Ino said sympatheticly hugging Sakura again.

"Thats despicable!Sasuke should just crawl up a hole and die!" Temari said loudly(so that Sasuke would hear)

"Yea!But right now were taking Sakura shopping so that it takes her mind off of what just happened" Hinata said without stuttering(she only stutters when naruto's around)

"Cool!Can I come with you?I need to get a dress for the upcoming CherryBlossom Festival" Temari said reminding the other four girls of the upcoming festival.

"Dammit so do we!" Ino,Hinata and Tenten said aggitated with the fact that they easily forgot the most important festival of Konoha.

"Same here" Sakura said quietly.

"Oh and Sakura?Gaara wants to take you to the CherryBlossom Festival" Temari told Sakura as squeals were heard all throughout the group.

"Really?" Sakura said with a somewhat happy voice.

"Yea...he asked me to ask you if you would go with him as you kow...his date?" Temari asked seeing Sakura's face go from glum to cheerful.

"Ok!Im totally going with Gaara this year" Sakura said cheering up.

"Great!Now its time for shopping!" Ino said as they all walked to the mall.

**A few stores later**

As the girls went into about their fourth store Sakura found the one dress that she would wear to the CherryBlossom Festival. She loved it. It was a light pink strapless dress with a slit in the side up to about mid thigh and the kimono style sleeves that were with it(the sleeves are seperate from the dress) were perfect. She tried it on and it fit perfectly. Her friends were amazed as the dress made Sakura look even more pretty then she already was with her hair cut short. The dress fit all of Sakura's curves and even made her butt look smaller then it already did and it made her forehead seem smaller. Ino was simply amazed.

"Wow Sakura...Thats simply amazing on you" Ino said breathlessly.

"You really think so?" Sakura said twirling around.

"Yeah!" Ino said regaining her breath.

"Think Gaara'll like it Temari?" Sakura asked the now spaced out Temari.

"Temari?" Sakura asked looking where Temari was staring. It was Shikamaru, Temari's crush.

"Hey!Shika-san!" she said calling Shikamaru over.

"Women are so troublesome" Shikamaru quoted as he walked over to the girls.

"Temari here," Sakura said elbowing Temari snapping her out of the trance, "wanted to talk to you"

"Hey Shika-kun" Temari said blushing a little bit.

"Hey Tem-chan...I've been meaning to ask you something" Shikamaru said looking away,blushing slightly.

"Yes?" Temari said breathlessly.

"Will you...go to the CherryBlossom Festival with me...you know...as my date?" Shikamaru asked Temari blushing like mad now.

"Totally!Ill totally go with you Shika-" Temari started but before she could finish, Shikamaru promptly kissed her on the lips.

"Good...and Tem-chan?" Shikamaru asked Temari who was blushing bright pink.

"Yes Shika-kun?" Temari asked looking into Shikamaru's eyes.

"I...I really like you...so will you be mine?As you know my...girlfriend?" Shikamaru asked Temari.

"Yes Shika-kun...I wouldn't want it any other way" Temari said breathlessly, hugging her new boyfriend.

"Hey...Sakura!Look over there!" Tenten whispered to Sakura, pointing to the food court(they were in a store close to the food court).

"Gaara-kun" Sakura whispered ducking into a changing room.

"And Naruto-Kun" Hinata said looking at the ground.

Sakura came out of the changing room with the dress draped over her arm. As Sakura went to the checkout line Naruto spotted her and told Gaara. Soon Sakura was wondering why Gaara just happened to be at the food court while they were in the store closest to the food court...and why he was sitting at a table where he had a fulll view of the entire store. As soon as Sakura was was finished in the checkout line and out of the store, her friends joined her.

"Hey why dont we go and see Naruto-san and Gaara-san?" Ino suggested knowing full well that Hinata liked Naruto.

"Sure!" said Sakura,happy on the outside, but on the inside,she was freaking out.They all walked over to the table where Naruto and Gaara were sitting.

"Hey Sakura...Did Temari-chan tell you...?" Gaara asked slowly.

"Yes she did...and I will go with you!" Sakura said hugging Gaara.

"H-hey N-Naruto-kun" Hinata said looking at the ground.

"Hey Hinata-chan" Naruto said looking at Hinata.

"Um...Hinata?" he said looking at the ground now too. Hinata looked up and saw what looked like a blush creeping onto Naruto's face.

"N-Naruto-kun?" Hinata stuttered not believing that Naruto was blushing.

"Hinata...w-would you like to go to the CherryBlossom Festival...with me I mean?" Naruto asked blushing harder.

"Y-yes...I would love t-to go with you Naruto-kun" Hinata said hardly stuttering.

"Thanx Hinata...Oh and Hinata?" Naruto said.

"Yes Naruto-kun?" Hinata said with a sudden boost of confidence.

"I-I really really like you...so will you go out with me?" Naruto asked blushing bright pink.

"Yes Naruto-kun!I will!" Hinata cried hugging Naruto.


End file.
